1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems and, more particularly, to circuit boards.
2. Background Information
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A circuit board is an assembly of layers utilized to mechanically support and/or electrically couple internal components within an information handling system (IHS). Alternatives for a circuit board include a printed circuit board (PCB), printed board, printed wiring board (PWB) and etched wiring board. Categories and/or types of circuit boards may include controller boards, daughter cards, expansion cards, motherboards, and network interface cards (NICs). The manufacture or fabrication of a lead free circuit board involves the integration of numerous elements and/or materials in a multi-step process.